


All my friends are heathens

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I just got this idea and I had to pen it down, Korean Lucifer?, M/M, Polyamory, and his gay boyfriends, attempt tmat humour, eeveryone loves everyone, gooo, iif you haven't read it, inspired by adventures of God webtoon, jinyoung as Lucifer, lol, mostly - Freeform, poly got7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: The one with Lucifer and his boyfriends.





	1. in the beginning

"you'll go to hell for your sins!!" The man screamed as he shoved jaebum out through the door followed by "No son of mine is gay!" Jaebum stumbled to his feet. He stared impassive as his father slammed the door to his face with his mother in the background crying. Jaebum sighed. He tugged his jacket collars up to warm his neck. He had expected this. He was prepared. 

He went around the house, under his bedroom window. He climbed the blanket he had tied down. He huffed as he fit himself through the window. He found his bag, packed with clothes, his wallet with cash and cards from his father's wallet, he found his mixers and keyboard and stuffed them into another Duffle bag along with a towel and thinner duvet, a neck pillow and camera. He threw the bag with clothes down first. He watched it drop and waited for any noise from within the house. He could only hear his parents still fighting downstairs. Nora mewed catching his attention. He smiled at her. "I'm gonna miss you baby girl." He cooed. She fit herself into the window and climbed the branch outside. "you wanna come with me? I got to warn you, there won't be cream or milk or fish for days. Just one sticky old guy's cuddles." She swished her tail and licked her lips, waiting. He sighed. "Don't complain later, I've warned you." 

He threw his room one last look before pushing his duffle bag out the window. He checked the ground once. There stood a boy, probably around his age. He smiled and waved at him. "All clear. Drop it." He mouthed. Jaebum could only stare at him. He had never seen the boy before. He blinked at the unfamiliar boy, dressed in a long sweatshirt and jeans. The boy smiled. "let's go! Come on!!" Jaebum gulped. He let the bag fall.

"This way, the car is this way." The boy was carrying his clothes bag. Jaebum had Nora in one arm and his duffle bag in another. The boy looked gorgeous up close. His silky jet black hair, parted in the middle. His porcelain white skin almost shinning. And his sharp eyes, inky black iris, and soft smile, with pillowy petal like lips. Intoxicating. "Who are you?" He blurted out. The boy smiled at him. "Lucifer."


	2. the devil is a handsome man

"We'll make one stop and then we are on our way." The boy said, cheerfully. "To?" Jaebum asked "hell." The boy grinned, his eyes still on the road. Jaebum gulped. "Are you serious?" The boy shrugged. 

"you're really Lucifer?" 

"Yup." 

"Prince of darkness." 

"You bet." 

"Morning star." 

"The one and only."

"Satan." 

"At your service."

Jaebum stared at him mouth open. "So where would you like to eat?" "Like my last meal." "Something like that ." Lucifer shrugged. Jaebum threw his head back, resting it against the window. "McDonald's." He mumbled. "Sweet." The boy took an exit. 

"I can't believe you." Jaebum spoke again, after they had gotten their meals, once they were back on the highway to hell. "Just because I like boys, because I slept with one, consensual, mind you you are taking me to hell where racists and murderers and sadist-" "ew, I don't take them with me." The boy scrunched his nose in distaste. He shoves a fry in his mouth before he spoke. "The other demons take care of that. I'm here just for you." "For me?" 

He turned to jaebum, his eyes sparkling and lips pulled into a smile. "Only you." "Why?" Jaebum whispered,like a secret. He raised a hand to cup jaebum's face. "You're special."


	3. lost boy

Hell turns out to be a mansion on the coast. Overlooking a cliff, a modern house with too many rooms and doors. Sheek and sleek. Jaebum couldn't believe such a place existed in Korea. Guess it really was hell." No pits of fire, no boiling oil baths, bodies strewn, no demons, no horns, no-" "nah baby, that's all down there. I like to keep my living space a bit more cool and clean." Lucifer shrugged. "I just can't process all this. This is-" "too much?" "Understatement of the century." Jaebum dumped his bag to the floor. "Get some rest. You'll feel better." He brushed his fringes out of his eyes.

"Are cats allowed in hell?"  
"Course."  
He smiled. Nora dropped to her feet, from his arms, gracefully before walking away.  
"What do I call you?" Jaebum walked around the hall searching for the remote to draw the curtains. "Whatever you want baby boy." Lucifer yelled from the kitchen, rampaging through a fridge? Jaebum blinked at him. "Lucifer, Lucy, babe, Daddy, mast-" jaebum choked on a cough. "Ex-excuse me!!?" And the devil laughed. The evil laugh. "Just saying. I'm open to them all. I invented kinks afterall." "Wait-really?" Jaebum scrunched his eyebrows at him. Lucifer nodded. "It was probably in our grounds, whipping someone that BDSM was born." Jaebum snorted. "You're funny." "And sexy,and cute, and intelligent, and-" 

"hold on. Why am I here? I'm not even dead!" Jaebum paused awkwardly, a sweater paw searching for the remote on the walls, another raised to ask the question. His hair disheveled from the ride. Lucifer smiled at him. "Because you were going to. You were going to take a bus out to the city. And that bus was going to crash."  
"So you saved me?"  
"No, I simply took you to the realm you have been assigned to."  
"So I'm dead "  
"in the human world, yes."  
"So who am I?"  
" Ahh, see your purpose, I don't know, that's all god. " 

Jaebum blinked at him, unmoving. Lucifer sighed. He walked across the room to the boy. He wrapped his arms around him gently pulling him away from the wall. He pulled the boy's head ahead, to press a kiss to his forehead while his other hand opened the curtains. "look,I know it's a lot to process. And that you've got many questions. Why don't you get some rest first. Go ahead, pick a room." He nudged him in the direction of the hallway.  
"Any room?" Jaebum asked, patting his hair down to hide his pink ears. "Any room." "Which one's yours?" Lucifer smirked. "You want to know?" "Just in case I need something." Jaebum mumbled, under the teasing gaze. "First, down the hall way." 

Jaebum hummed distractedly. The view. The view was stunning. "The view.." jaebum breathed. "So beautiful." "It really is." Jaebum turned to the devil, he was already looking at him, smiling fondly. Jaebum ducked his head, looking away. He could feel the heat rise up his neck. Lucifer chuckled.  
"You're cute."  
"I'm not cute, I'm sexy."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Prove it. Strip for me." He folded his arms in, titling his chin up in challenge. 

Jaebum shrugged his jacket, then his cover shirt, he pulled his belt out of its loops, dropping it to the floor with the rest. He paused abruptly, in the middle of tucking his shirt out of his jeans and running a hand through his hair, for the sexy effect.  
"Wait- why did I agree to strip before a stranger." Lucifer licked his lips. "I'm the devil jaebum-ah. I don't give good ideas." He chuckled.


	4. trust me, I'm JYP.

Jaebum couldn't really think of words to describe his stay in hell in Lucifer's arms. They had taken a liking to each other really quick after jaebum was convinced he wasn't dreaming, he wrapped his mind around his new life pretty quickly after. The dynamics still weird but, making some sense. Lucifer even got him a studio in the mansion so jaebum spent most of his day in his studio, or on the decks, or in the kitchen, or before the TV. 

He had been to hell twice now, when hell needed it's Satan. It was as he had expected. He asked to never be taken again. Lucifer had laughed.   
"Scared,baby boy?"  
"Never call me that. You sound like a pervert uncle."   
"Really? Then what bout your pink ears baby boy? You seem to like it."   
He swatted his hands away.

Lucifer was the devil in every sense. Handsome, charming, tempting and intoxicating. Jaebum pushed his hands off his lap, so he could rest his head on his thigh. He swung his legs over the couch armrest and adjusted his ass on the cushions. Nora jumped onto his stomach, similarly, making herself comfortable. Lucifer chuckled, he gently combed jaebum's hair. "Your hair has grown long." He scratched jaebum's scalp much like jaebum scratched Nora behind her ears. They both purred satisfied. His eyes fluttered shut. "Hmm. I'm thinking of growing a mullet." He added. Lucifer smiled. "I think you'd look good. Maybe you could colour it?" Jaebum nodded sleepy.

"Hey!" Lucifer bounced his knee, waking jaebum up. "We can't sleep. We have places to be." Jaebum frowned. "We do?" Lucifer smiled. " We're bringing someone home." Jaebum's frown deepened. "We're bringing someone home?" Lucifer nodded. "Someone special.just like you." He smiled to himself. Jaebum sat up, wrapping his arms around Nora and gently lifting her. "You'll like him,I'm sure. You just gotta learn to share." Jaebum raised an eyebrow. "Share you?" Lucifer chuckled as he raised a hand to intertwine with jaebum's. "I know you were an only son, but you'll see how easy it is. Especially with someone you love." Jaebum drew his hand before Lucifer could touch it. "Why do I have to share you. You were never mine. And I don't want you." He shrugged. "Don't be like that jaebum-ah!" Lucifer stretched his hand out but jaebum stood up, moving away from the couch. "You can go wherever you want. Bring whoever you want. I'll be in my studio." He walked towards his studio, holding Nora close.

"Jaebum." The devil sighed. He snapped his fingers, bringing jaebum to a halt and turning him around. "Stop that! You said you won't use your magic on me!" Jaebum growled. "You seem to forget I'm the devil." Lucifer shrugged.  
"Now quit being a brat and get ready. We're leaving."   
"I just told you, I'm not coming."  
"Don't make me take you across my knees, jaebum. You know you have to be punished for that time you almost ran Nora over."  
Jaebum gasped, covering Nora's ears. "That was in 8th grade! And I almost ran her over, I didn't really. That does not count as a sin! Liar!!" He hissed.  
"Driving your father's car without licence is."  
"No it's a offence, I didn't even go out in the traffic. I drove around the block! You-" he sighed. "You know what. I'll come."   
He bent down, dropping a slightly annoyed Nora to the ground. "I'm going out with the asshole. I'll be back soon, Princess." Lucifer snorted. " And I'm going out with this idiot. I'll get you some treats later baby." He scratched her ear. She purred.Jaebum rolled his eyes at them. 

 

"Where are we?"  
"LA?"   
"Why are we here?"   
Lucifer sighed. "God, it's hot today!" He wiped his brow. Jaebum rolled his eyes."the devil finds the LA sun hot."he snorted. Lucifer chuckled. "It's called camouflaging jaebum-ah. I got to look the part." They were standing in a park, on a Jogging track. He pulled a cap from his back pocket. Jaebum's eyes widened on seeing the cap. "Trust me I'm JYP? That's mine!!" Lucifer shrugged. "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, baby." Jaebum ground his teeth.   
"you're annoying-"  
"-ly charming,handsome,sexy?"  
"Stupid. Now where is this 'special boy'?"  
"Now, now, don't be jealous jaebum-ah. You're still my number one." Lucifer threw his arm around jaebum's shoulder. Jaebum blew a raspberry at him. Satan laughed. "Cute." He squished jaebum's cheeks. "Come, let's find our boy." Jaebum frowned but let himself be pulled. 

They spotted the boy, on the basketball court. A crowd of boys gathered around him, kicking and punching him. Jaebum gasped. "What the hell-" a bat was pressed into his hands. "Go." Lucifer spoke, his voice colder. Jaebum looked down at the baseball bat, at Lucifer looking at the boys across them, at the boys kickng the other on the ground, at the boy on the ground folding into himself to shield himself. Jaebum tightened his grip around the bat and strode over. He raised the bat high before he delivered his first blow, to the back of one of the boys cheering the others. He yelled in pain, bending forward. Three others turned to jaebum. He swung the bat to the side this time, catching another boy in his chest. The boy across him screamed. "Hey!!" The boy hit, fell back. "Scram!" Jaebum hissed. He raised the bat over his head, in warning. The boy pulled the one on the ground to his feet before tugging him away. Jaebum watched the three stumble. The boy on the ground groaned. He spat blood, coughed a little before he looked up at jaebum. His eyes fluttered shut.

"He's-"   
"gone." Lucifer stood beside him.  
"Why didn't we come early?"   
"You took your time."  
"Don't put this on me!" Lucifer huffed a laugh.  
"We can't Stop death jaebum-ah."  
"But we could stopped the pain. Like you did for me!"   
"That's what I said. You got us late."  
"I didn't know you-"  
the boy whimpered. "Do something!" Jaebum hissed. Lucifer smiled. He bent down, and ran a hand through the boys blond locks. "Mark?" Mark nodded slightly. "Come on,your okay. They're gone." He helped mark to sit up. "Thank you. For that." Mark spoke to jaebum. Jaebum was taken aback by the boy.

Now that he could see him clearly and not in pain, he looked beautiful. His blond locks framing face, his cheekbones high and jawline sharp. His eyes like pearls, almost sparkling. Almost. Jaebum blushed lightly. "ah, no problem." Lucifer smirked. "Come on. Let's go home." He pulled mark up to his feet. "I-" mark swallowed. "I don't have a home." "You do now." Jaebum put marks arm over his shoulder to support him. 

Mark stared at him. "And you are?" He whispered. Lucifer smiled, his enigmatic smile. "I'm luci-" "jinyoung. Park jinyoung."jaebum interjected. Lucifer scowled. "Like the park jinyoung?" Mark asked. They carried a limping mark out of the court. "Nah, like his junior?" "Oh junior!" "Yup, and I'm jaebum." "JB?" Mark smiled. "yeah JB." Jaebum couldn't help. "Hi JB, hi junior. I'm mark" mark smiled. "I'm not junior. Just jinyoung. Thank you." "Well just jinyoung, I'm mark." Mark giggled. Jaebum laughed along. "I'm liking you mark." He grinned at 'jinyoung's' pout.


	5. The devil's advocate.

It was on a breezy afternoon, on the beach that jaebum had his epiphany. Looking at jinyoung (jaebum had promised to obey only if he would go by that name henceforth) and mark run along the beach, throwing seaweed and sand at each other, laughing loud, he smiled. 

He realised that no person owned anything but their soul. Even their bodies would join the dust. All their material possessions, money and even fame would stay back in the human world. So, no one could claim anyone as their own. And all we had to give and hold was our love. So instead of fisting your hands you can hold it out to one another. 

 

It had been weird to sleep three in a bed, but by then end of the week, they ended up sleeping in a pile on 1 side, arms and legs thrown over each other. It had been a little weird to get pinned under mark as he painted his neck pink and purple and watch him welcome jinyoung with a kiss.  
It had been weird wanting jinyoung's attention but also wanting Mark's or wanting jinyoung's attention on mark just craving each other's presence. However nothing could be more weird than dying and living in hell with the devil as your boyfriend. So jaebum let it slide. 

Mark had taken to the news surprising well. He had been scared white by the little demons running errands or coming to fetch jinyoung, but he had soon grown fond of the horny creatures (pun intended). Unlike jaebum trying to understand the afterlife, mark was content with living in the house, following his boyfriends around ,gaming and writing in his room. He was more handsy and very thankful to jinyoung so they had gotten close faster. Jaebum pretended like he didn't care.

Until he had been sucking jinyoung off and had rasped "am I better than him?" And jinyoung had pulled him up from the floor and held him against the ornate doors of his office by his collar. He had looked him in the eyes and spoke so softly, like a secret. "No matter how many come and go, you'll always be my first love. And yes, you're better than him. He's better than you in fingering. Do you see me complaining?" He kissed the corner of jaebum's mouth. "So stop comparing. And show me how much you love me, how much better you are than him." He pushed him back down on his knees. And jaebum couldn't help but stare into the black abyss in his eyes. He has done that. He wrapped his hands again around jinyoung's thighs and bent forward to kiss him. 

Mark had showed up then and sat for the entire show. The blowjob, the messy hand job after, he had even taken part, fingering him open for jinyoung. And jaebum had to agree, he was mind-blowing and unrivalled at it. 

Now that he thought about it, perhaps he had the epiphany then. Between the two of them. But he really felt it that afternoon, felt 2 wasn't much, perhaps he could have more.


	6. double trouble

Yugyeom pouted as he lit the candle. "Are you sure this is a good idea bam? He confiscated everything last time. Told us we were too young to be fooling around and to go to church." Yugyeom shivered at the thought. Bambam sighed from where he was on the floor, drawing the circle. "Gyeomie, don't worry. I got this." He pushed his bangs back, smearing some chalk on his face. Yugyeom placed the last candle down. Bambam grinned up at him. Yugyeom could no longer hold his pout. He bent down to brush his lips against bam's. A hand gently rubbing the chalk off. It was still new, whatever it was between them. Bambam's newfound love for makeup and nail paint and dyeing his hair and kissing yugyeom, and yugyeom's fascination with bambam's hands and laugh and lips and tongue. Bambam had then decided to tell Lucifer about it, since it was he who had brought them together. Their mutual love for the devil. 

"Alrighty all done!" Bambam stood up. Yugyeom and he held hands standing before the circle. "You smell something?" Yugyeom sniffed the air. Bambam shrugged. He lifted his arm to sniff his armpit. "Is it me?" He whispered. Yugyeom bent to take a whiff. "Nah, I like your scent. This smells different. Bambam picked up one of yugyeom's deodorants from the desk behind them and sprayed it. "There, better?" He capped it. "Why'd you have to use mine?" Yugyeom frowned. Bambam stuck his tongue out. "Sorry." He cooed in an accented korean, pressing a kiss to yugyeom's cheek. "Do I look good?" He stepped back. Yugyeom nodded. "As always." "You're so disgusting. " Bambam wrinkled his nose. He reached forward to fix yugyeom's hair. Yugyeom wrapped a hand around his waist. "You love it. And you're annoying. But I love it." Bambam rolled his eyes, his pink cheeks told another story though.

They held hands and began the incantations. There was a loud clank followed by the hiss of gas. Yugyeom opened his eyes to peek. Nothing. Then what was the noise. He closed his eyes again and continued murmuring the words. "What the hell?!" They opened their eyes. "Bambam! Yugyeom!" Lucifer gasped. "Lucy!!" They chorused. Just as bambam surged forward, yugyeom held him back. There was a boy with Lucifer. Almost his height, or a little shorter. Thinner or petite. Handsome and pretty, half naked with some shorts that looked big on him. He blinked. "What the hell just happened?" Lucifer cleared his throat and blinked. "this is-this is bambam. And that's yugyeom. These kids found these incantations for calling Satan, and are self proclaimed Satan worshippers. And they have grown. " Jinyoung finished to himself. "And who's that?" Jinyoung sighed sensing the hostility in bambam's voice. "This is Mark." Mark waved. "Hi!" "But that's not important, how did you get your things?" Mark scrunched his nose. "Um, nyoung, do you smell that?" "That's not important what is important is who is he? And why does he get to be with you on the other side?" "And what did he just call you Lucy?" Yugyeom pouted. "Mark is dead and so he gets to be inside the circle. And Mark was sent to hell. I don't get why you are jealous. Is that eyeliner? Wow. He cleared his throat before continuing. "did I not tell you-"  
"guys!" Mark yelled. "I think I smell a leak." Bambam sniffed the air. Yugyeom reached for the deodorant, he knocked a candle over. "Oh no." Jinyoung frowned. They watched the books and papers catch fire and slowly the air burnt. Mark held a hand out. "Quick!" Jinyoung blinked. "Oh no." He sighed. Bambam and yugyeom exchanged a look and then at Lucifer. "Come on. It's time I suppose. I didn't think it would come to this, but I guess some things are destined." He offered a smile. Mark rolled his eyes. "Not now jinyoung." He tugged yugyeom forward. Bambam swueajed when he felt the flames lick his arms. Jinyoung tugged him inside the circle. "We're inside the circle!' yugyeom yelled. "We're going to hell!" Bambam cheered. Mark laughed. Jinyoung sighed as he willed them out of the realm.


	7. kittens

When Bambam opened his eyes again, it was in a lavish apartment. Big French windows that overlooked a valley, naturally lit room, cat toys splayed over the floor and a boy choking on water. The boy coughed and gasped. “what the hell?” Bambam felt the hands wrapped around his waist pull away and replaced by a hold on his wrist. “and why are you half naked?” he pointed at Mark. Mark shivered as if on cue. “jaebummie” he crooned and pushed his way through the crowd to ‘jaebummie’. The boy wrapped his arms around mark, allowing mark to burrow into his large sweatshirt. Yugyeom broke free from jinyoung’s grip and was walking towards the windows. “Jinyoung. What’s going on?” The boy then turned to them.

It was then that bam noticed the Siamese cat wander in. He gasped, she was gorgeous. “kitty!” he squealed, and detangling himself from yugyeom’s hold he moved towards her. She shifted. Walking behind her master, he figured. “aww, come on, kitten.” He crouched and crawled towards her. “hey man, quit it.” Jaebummie stretched a foot, stoping him in his quest. Bmabm sat back on his heels and looked up at the man through his lashes. The boy was handsome, his jaw cut, and moles on his eyelids, silver adorning his ears and fingers. His thin lips pulled into a frown. His gaze almost cat like. Bambam smiled. “where are we? If you say hell, I’m going to scream.” Yugyeom spoke. Jinyoung sighed rubbing his temples. Bambam and yugeyom turned to him, expectant. “scream.” He mumbled.

“hell is nothing like I imagined.” Bambam thought out loud. Mark was leading him to a room. The blonde chuckled. “I know, I’ve been there. But this isn’t hell hell. Maybe, once you guys are settled in, we’ll take you there.” Bambam nodded. “cool.” “you seem to be taking this well. Death, living in hell from now on, with lucifer and his boyfriends.” Mark opened the door to a room. “this one will be yours.” Bambam walked in and whistled at the sight. It was almost the size of his apartment. “sweet.” He grinned before he flopped onto the bed. “can’t gyeom sleep with me.” “he can.” Mark leaned against the dresser. “but Jinyoung insisted you got separate rooms as well.” Bambam sat up. His hair flopping a bit. Mark smiled. "Cute", he mumbled. “so, I’m dead, and since I’m gay I got hell but I’ve been a good boy so I don’t get hell hell I get this heaven disguised as hell. I’m clear on that. It works for me.” He got off the bed, heading for the closet. Mark nodded. “pretty much it.” “but why do you call lucifer Jinyoung?” he yanked the door open. “Jaebum named him Jinyoung. It’s weird calling him lucifer.” Mark scrunched his nose. Bambam nodded thoughtfully as he examined the clothes on the rack. “Jaebum been here the longest?” mark hummed a yes. “I guess. He was here before I came. He said here was no one before him.” “so, what are we like his side bitches?” he pulled out a black silk shirt. Mark frowned. “no. we’re all boyfriends.” Bambam nodded to himself. “is that how it works?” mark’s frown deepened. “I should get going.” He pushed off the dresser and headed for the living room, where he could hear his boyfriends talk. 

He settled into jaebum’s lap, wrapping the boy’s arms around his waist. “where’s Yugyeom?” he asked interrupting the two. “passed out.” Jinyoung answered before he continued on about how, he has known the two since they were kids. He has to take care of them, they worshipped him. Jaebum sighed. “this place is turning into an orphanage.” Mark laid his head on jaebum’s shoulder. “is that bad?” he whispered in to his neck. Jaebum sighed. “no, but-what about us? This changes our relationship dynamics.” “you’ll like them. What’s loving two more people?” Jinyoung shrugged. “loving? I don’t even like that Bambam kid.” Mark nodded sleepily. Jaebum rubbing circles onto his hip wasn’t helping. “yeah Bambam is super chill bout this. It’s unnerving.” Jinyoung sighed. “Yugyeom seems nice. He’s cute and awkward.” Mark smiled before giving into sleep.

“ahem.” A voice cleared its throat behind them. He shifted his face and peeked through an eye. Bambam stood in a silk black shirt exposing his collarbones, nora in his hands, purring and leaning into his touch, grey jeans hugging his long legs and bare feat on cool tile. Jaebum gaped at him. Jinyoung swallowed. He had grown up so much. But not much judging from what mark said. Bambam smirked. He raised a hand,and pointed at Jaebum. “you’re next kitten.”


	8. alive again

Yugyeom woke up to fingers carding his hair. "Lucy?" He blinked. Jinyoung smiled down at him. "Morning." Yugyeom sat up, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. "Where am I?" He looked around. Jinyoung ran a hand up and down his back, stroking. "Deep breath." He gently reminded. Yugyeom tried to breath, "where's bam?" He gasped instead. "He's fine. Try to breath for me." Yugyeom drew in a breathe, eyebrows still furrowed, unconvinced. He breathed out of his mouth, open to ask again, when the door clicked open. "Gyeomer!!" Bambam grinned and pirouetted into yugyeom's arms. Yugyeom fell back into the bed, arms circling around bambam's tiny waist. "You're awake! Finally!! We've got so much to do!" He grabbed yugyeom by his shoulders and shook him with each word. "Bambam careful." Jinyoung brushed his hands off. "He just got up." Bambam sat back, between yugyeom's legs. "You okay?" He asked, softer. Yugyeom nodded slowly. "Getting there." He looked bambam up and down. The eyeliner, the blonde hair blown dry, the fitted collar t shirt tucked into skinny jeans and the heeled boots he leaned his ass on. "You look good." He squeezed bambam's wasit. His boyfriend smiled beautifully. " He knows." Jinyoung snorted. Bambam grinned up at him, pursing his lips for a kiss. Yugyeom watched jinyoung roll his eyes, fond before he leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips leaving a smiling Bam in his wake. "Am I in heaven?" He whispered. Bambam gasped, shaken from his drunken smile. "Gyeomie!" Jinyoung chuckled. "Nah, you're in hell. Welcome." 

 

It had been a week since yugyeom had died. He never knew dying would feel so alive. He had officially met jaebum and mark. The latter had taken a liking to him and taken him under his wing. (Mark was not an angel really but yugyeom liked to think he was.) Jaebum was a tough nut to crack, and jinyoung had told him, he'd come around. He spent most of his time with his, and he's never getting used to it, boyfriends. Except jaebum who wouldn't ever be in a room alone with him. He picked up old hobbies again like dancing and listening to music, nagging jinyoung because he could without his usual threats, making out with Bam and new ones like playing with cats, making out with Mark and jinyoung and staring at jaebum.  
When jinyoung had kissed him for the first time, he had pulled away immediately, shocked with himself. Yugyeom had to yank him back, with whispers of "I'm old enough now" "you can't run away anymore" "I knew you like me" between kisses. Mark kissing him had been monumental. Like being accepted into the pack. The coven. The club. It had been small and chaste, followed by a "I've just always wanted to do that." And a smile turn into a smirk when yugyeom had blushed. Jaebum had been actively avoiding him, strategically making out with Mark and jinyoung when he was around or glaring at him.  
Bambam on the other hand somehow had everyone wrapped around his finger, which they liked but did not like. The number of times yugyeom had caught Bam kissing one of them them, jaebum somehow under the spell, fondling their behinds or whispering into their ears, nibbling at it, followed by a loud "bambam!!" And dragging a cackling Bam to their bedroom. Yugyeom sighed fondly. 

Jinyoung had taken bambam to Paris. Mark was left in charge. And the little demons had come and dragged him away to limbo for some decisions. The house was empty save for jaebum in another room, writing. Yugyeom sighed when the door didn't unlock for hours. He reached to the stereo, music for wings. 

Jaebum stopped concentrating on the scratching his pencil made on the paper and paid attention to the faint sound of 'little more' playing somewhere. He hummed along. Sweet song. He followed the music, it got louder as he neared the living room. He peered into the room, wary of the fact that everyone was out except for the youngest. The living room was dimly lit and yugyeom was swaying to the music. As the song progressed, he danced, throwing his head back drowning in the music, skid and stepped to the beat, enjoyed himself. He turned around abruptly and caught jaebum. Jaebum blinked and the quietly attempted to shuffle past under yugyeom's gaze. Yugyeom laughed. "Hyung." Jaebum stilled. "Like what you see?" Yugyeom jut his hip out, leaning against the sound system. He appeared taller. Jaebum hummed. He stepped out into the open now. "Was okay." "Okay? Just okay." Yugyeom lifted his eye brows. Jaebum shrugged. "I can do better." 

Nora jumped up on to the armrest to eye the two. "Dance till you drop. Whoever stops, has to kiss the other." Yugyeom hit the play button. "Deal." Jaebum peeled the shirt off his back. Yugyeom licked his lips. "Whoever wins has to blow the other." Jaebum smirked. Yugyeom faltered. "You-you like-you want me? I thought you hated me." Jaebum smiled.


	9. kittens 2.0

Jaebum stared at the bowl of water before him. It was made of porcelain, had a paw print at the bottom. He picked his lips. Was he really going to do this? He felt a hand stroke his cat ears. It slid down to his chin, to tip his head back. Bambam stared down at him, his slender fingers, glimmering with silver rings. he smiled or smirked, jaebum couldn't tell, bambam's head was blocking the light. He watched bam tighten his hold on the leash, its end tagged to jaebum's collar.Jaebum sighed and bent his head, eyeing the bowl again. He stared at his own image. He reflected on the past few days,that brought this very second into existence.

It probably started with the impromptu dance battle. yugyeom won, jaebum smiled. "Kiss me." Yugyeom huffed, blowing his fringes off his face. "Wouldn't you have liked a blowjob instead?" Jaebum raised an eyebrow. "I'm a romantic, sue me." He tugged jaebum forward,yanking him by his shirt collar. The make out was intense, maybe it was the body heat. Maybe the adrenaline. Yugyeom's lips were soft and baby pink, pillowy. He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. "Why are your lips so pink and soft." Yugyeom blinked. He licked his lips. "I didn't put anything on my lips though." Jaebum sighed as yugyeom touched his lips. He swiped his lips, and lifted the finger. "see?" It was clean, just moist. He stroked jaebum's lower lip, swollen from being bitten. Jaebum opened up like a flower blooming. Yugyeom slipped his thumb in to his mouth. Jaebum's mouth closed instantly. Yugyeom gently pushed in. Jaebum licked it, eyes boring into yugyeom. "look at me." he spoke around the finger. Yugyeom hummed in appreciation. Jaebum closed his eyes and licked again, gently began sucking it. He felt yugyeom's hand card through his hair, patting it softly. He added another finger, and jaebum sucked it in, till the hilt where his ring lay. "Good boy." He whispered. "such a good kitten." jaebum moaned in response. yugyeom raised an eyebrow. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the door cracked open. 

"I'm home!" Mark chirped. Yugyeom pulled his fingers away, jaebum whined like his toy was taken away. They stilled. "Jaebum!? Yugyeom?" Mark entered the living room. Jaebum wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hey." He mumbled. Mark stared at the two. Yugyeom stuffed his hand into his pocket. "Hey hyung." He managed to not sound wrecked. "Are you guys talking?" Mark smiled. Jaebum rolled his eyes. " Nora was looking for you." "She was!? Poor baby." Mark walked away, cooing her name and calling out for her. Jaebum turned yugyeom to face him, pulling him by a shoulder. "Not a word to the others." Yugyeom blinked. That was a quick shift. "Take care of that, kid." His eyes flickered down to his pant. Yugyeom flushed. Jaebum pat his head smirking. 

Jaebum should have foreseen it. it was a rule of thumb, secrets are never kept from bestfriends. So bambam knew in explicit details the proceedings of the night. "Interesting." He hummed to himself. Jaebum was a needy little thing. His speculations were confirmed with the arrival of Latte. Latte was a sphynx cat that jinyoung brought home for him. bambam's tiny attention span was stolen by the creature and it irked some(read, jaebum) more than the others. jaebum whined when latte leapt onto the bed, and bambam pulled away from jaebum to coo at it. he gave jaebum an amused look at the sound, but continued to cuddle the cat in his arms. jaebum nudged him with his foot. "yah!" bambam shushed him, "is my baby hungry? are you hungry!? daddy got you the finest cat food." he cooed, carrying the demon creature away. jaebum thrashed in bed, kicking the blankets. Nora was really a class apart. she would never interrupt makeout sessions. she knows better. "god, i hate jinyoung!" he grit his teeth. "you hate me? i'm hurt baby." jinyoung appeared. he laid on his side, beside jaebum, hand propping his head up. "don not take the lord's name in vain." he tsked. jaebum rolled his eyes. "latte stole bam." "again?" "again." "i'm sorry beom-ah." he squeezed jaebum's cheeks together. "i'm here though" he smiled.

It was a stupid idea, but bambam was snapping photos for Instagram, so that was more stupid. jaebum drew in a breathe and blew it out with "me-ow." He heard bambam stop cooing. "that wasn't nora." he said. jaebum raced back to his room, when he heard the sheets rustle as bambam got off the bed. "he meowed again, just to draw his attention to the direction. He settled on his bed, tugging the tail of the butt plug out from underneath him as he sat. "hyung, did you hear tha- oh." Jaebum cocked his head to a side, the cat ears on the top of his shaking. He could see Latte trot towards them, from this angle, behind bam. bambam stepped in, shutting the door behind just as Latte reached the threshold. suck on that Latte.

 

So maybe Jaebum was a furry. Which brought him back to the present. bambam had insisted on a collar and jaebum had shrugged. in the middle of a heated makeout however, the younger pulled away. "i got something more." he smiled. more entailed, a collar and a bowl. jaebum sighed. all of this just to have bambam's attention. But jaebum's two only moods were basking in solitude and music or attention needy. When tinker bell almost died because she lost everyone's attention, jaebum felt that. so he bent down to stick his tongue into the water. he paused. he sat up on his heels, and undid the collar. "jaebum!" bambam swathed his hands away. "hey!" jaebum fought his hands away. "cats do as we please. we have no master." the leash dropped to the ground with a clink of the metal buckles. he adjusted his cat ears headband and scoffed at bambam's expression. He strapped the collar around bambam's neck. "i own you hooman." he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what this, but i just had to write it down. *hides behind nora.*

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a webtoon, aog!  
> Do give it a read. It's hilarious and cute!!  
> Also let's just pretend Lucifer has got boyfriends, 6 to be precise. Like his 6 apostles or something.


End file.
